1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a socket and a safety gate mechanism thereof, and more particularly, to a power socket and a safety gate mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical power has provided the modern family with a convenient and stable energy, but because the “electricity” is something invisible, an inadvertence may cause an electrical induction or a current leakage accident and then harm life and property. Especially in a family having preschoolers or little kids, in general, people must pay more attention to the safety of the electricity.
Children often insert a conductive object such as metallic utensil into a power outlet due to their curiosity nature. Such a power outlet can be, for example, a 110V/220V utility power socket, a power line communication socket (PLC socket) or other various types of power sockets. When the inadvertence occurs, the power socket get short circuit to damage the socket even brings up electricity risk of an electric shock. All these are very dangerous and people must pay great attention. Therefore, how to design an appropriate safety mechanism disposed in a power socket to avoid the user from mistakenly inserting a conductive object into the socket and from short circuit is an important issue in the design of power socket.